Hakoniwa Academy
| image = Hakoniwa Academy.jpg | chairman = Hakama Shiranui | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 1 }} Hakoniwa Academy (箱庭学園, Hakoniwa Gakuen) is the main setting for the series Medaka Box. History Faculty The faculty of Hakoniwa Academy are rarely seen; only two members have been given any attention in the series. *Chairman of Hakoniwa Academy: Hakama Shiranui *Manager of Ghost Babel: Maguro Kurokami Student Categorization The students of Hakoniwa Academy are categorized into three types, as follows: Normal Regular students who lack any special ability Special The majority of the Academy's scholarship students, they are allowed to enroll because of their ability to excel in a specific area. Abnormal The most extraordinary of the scholarship students, these individuals possess such overwhelming capabilities such that the individual is unable to control that aspect of themselves and inherently seek to master their Abnormality. Their abilities often cause people of lesser ability to unconsciously fear and avoid them. Because of this, Abnormals tend to be lonely and strive to master their abilities. Abnormalities are often innate abilities, but are not necessarily present from birth, as it often takes a few years for an Abnormality to make itself evident. They are enrolled exclusively in Class 13, and are not required to attend school. Minus A subcategory of Abnormals, Minuses are students who have no inherent interest in controlling their Abnormalities and have no sense of morality. Their very abilities are obtained through further deterioration of their minds from hardship and trauma. Unlike other Abnormals, their abilities cannot be researched or analyzed. Rather, they thrive on destruction, regarding themselves as unworthy, unable to relate to others, and have no sense of responsibility. The majority of them are transfer students, invited to the Academy to join Class -13 after the Thirteen Party is defeated. Not Equal Not Equal is a mysterious and little-known category that transcends both Abnormals and Minuses alike. The only “true” Not Equals are Najimi Ajimu and Hanten Shiranui; Ajimu seems to posses the ability to create proxies that also serve as Not Equals. Ajimu has stated that she is 700 million people, or one tenth of the world’s population. These proxies need not necessarily be skill holders; of the Not Equals shown to be a part of Ajimu, the Candidate Student Council have no abilities, while Aoki Aka uses a skill she obtained directly from Ajimu. Setting them apart from Abnormals and Minuses, the Not Equals each have a very unique skill set. Ajimu claims to possess a total of 12,858,051,967,633,865 skills, consisting of both Abnormalities and Minuses. Hanten possesses a skill that allows him to create new skills, and produce as many copies as he wants. Because of their overwhelming abilities, the Not Equals have neither a superiority complex like the Abnormals, nor an inferiority complex like the Minuses. Instead, they do not see themselves as human at all, and as such label themselves as “Non-Humans”. Classes Hakoniwa Academy's student body is divided into three years: freshmen, juniors, and seniors. Each of those is then divided into thirteen classes. Normals are placed in the first nine classes, Specials are placed in classes ten through twelve, and Class 13 is reserved exclusively for Abnormals. Recently, a new class has been added, labeled as Class -13, which is reserved for Minuses, the majority of whom are transfer students. Scholarships The board of Hakoniwa Academy is passionate about education, and therefore gives out many scholarships. One in every ten students at the Academy has a scholarship. Tuition fees are waved, and students are given every possibility to advance their skills with ease. Scholarships are given to students that are categorized as either Special or Abnormal. Uniforms The men's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy consists of a white jacket with blue and gold trim, along with a white pants and a red tie underneath the jacket. The girl's uniform of is very similar, consisting of a white jacket with blue and gold trim, along with a blue skirt and a red tie on top of the jacket. The uniform also includes a jersey for cold weather. Committees Hakoniwa Academy puts a heavy emphasis on student independence. Therefore, the majority of the Academy’s organizations are student run. Below is a list of all the committees that have been mentioned in the series so far. *Beautification Committee *Diet Education Committee *Election Management Committee *Exercise Committee *Health Preservation Committee *Library Committee *Public Morals Committee *Student Council Clubs The board of Hakoniwa Academy is known for approving of multiple student clubs and organizations. Below is a list of all the clubs that have been mentioned in the series so far. *Athletics Club *Art Club *Baseball Club *Basketball Club *Bobsled Club *Bowling Club *Boxing Club *Broadcast Club *Calligraphy Club *Darts Club *Drama Club *Judo Club *Karate Club *Kendo Club *Lacrosse Club *Orchestra *Personal Experience Club *Swimming Club Category:Academy